


A helpful guide to blocking works while still keeping your preferred ao3 skin

by Wishopenastar



Category: Original Work
Genre: How to remove works from showing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wishopenastar/pseuds/Wishopenastar
Summary: As it says on the title.I've put in a very simplified guide so that you won't have to be annoyed and give the Ao3 teams time to work through this.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	A helpful guide to blocking works while still keeping your preferred ao3 skin

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting out what I've been doing for some time.  
> Note- please don't unnecessarily harrass the ao3 teams over this issue. They've said that they're working towards it.

On the menu which has your ao3 dashboard, find the option **skins**.

If you're using a public site kin rather than a default ao3 one and would like to keep it, click on public site skins, open the one you use and copy the CSS code given.

Now, click on **create site skin** and paste the code there in the box labelled CSS.

After pasting the code,

Press enter (you don't have to, I just like keeping things organized)

And copy paste the following

**.blurb#work_ {**

**display: none;**

**}**

After the underscore add the number in the work url which you want to block, for example you want to block a fic with the url

https://archiveofourown.org/works/ **25206259**

What I've bolded has to be pasted after the underscore (_)

Don't leave a space between underscore and number

Leave a space after the number and the curly bracket.

It should look like this

**.blurb#work_25206259 {**

**display: none;**

**}**

There done. You can now block any fic by making a customised skin yourself.

_

Basic reasons behind the CSS if you're curious are exactly as what's written. The blurb of the work whose url number you put in won't be displayed in your search results.

**Author's Note:**

> The code isn't mine, I'm just putting this out here to help it along.  
> As an example, I've used a fic of mine, please don't accidentally block it.  
> I've tried to make it as simple as possible.


End file.
